


Sex and Money

by Mialienes



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Fingering, M/M, PWP, Prostitution, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mialienes/pseuds/Mialienes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of life's motives can be distilled down to two things: sex and money.</p><p>Note: extended version can be found <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4150527">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Money

**Author's Note:**

> I tell myself stories when I can't sleep. This is one of the results.
> 
> Merry Xmas!

"I have a new client for you," Jia stated as soon as Zhou Mi picked up, not even bothering to make small talk. Zhou Mi blinked in surprise behind his sunglasses, accidentally knocking over the bottle of sunscreen next to him as he fumbled with his phone.

He was out on his patio catching the last of the afternoon sun. While it wasn't an ideal place to sunbath naked, he preferred being potentially seen by his neighbours over tan lines. He wasn't a prude with his body anyway - couldn't really be with his line of work. 

"A new client?" he asked, checking that he'd heard correctly. New clients for him were rare nowadays. He'd worked hard to have a regular client base, and he didn't often get asked to take on new people. 

"Uh huh," Jia agreed. "Do you want to take him? I can send you his details but," Zhou Mi could hear the grin in her voice, "I'd do him." 

That was one of the benefits of working at a high class agency, all customers were screened beforehand. Jia would already have this man's full name, photo, age, employment details - even a reference from an existing client. But Zhou Mi trusted her opinion. They had been working together long enough that Zhou Mi knew she wouldn't send him someone unworthy. 

"Sure," he replied. "I'll take the job, but send it through." 

"Great." There was a short pause in the background before she added, "All the details are now in your calendar. It's tomorrow night. Enjoy," she sang before hanging up.

Zhou Mi double checked the time after the call ended. He was seeing one of his regulars that night but there was another hour before he needed to get ready. He set an alarm before turning over on to his stomach, letting the warmth of the sun lull him into a nap. 

 

*

 

The following evening Zhou Mi found himself at one of the top hotels in the city, the venue all shiny metal and glass surfaces and quiet opulence. After paying his taxi driver he strode through the lobby to the escalators, giving the doorman a warm greeting on his way in. Long gone were the days where he felt intimidated by places like this. If you acted as if you belonged, others tended to believe it unquestioningly. 

Jia had already provided him with the room number and he pressed the button on the escalator, double checking his appearance in the mirrored surface as it ascended to the 25th floor. He stepped out, walking briefly along the halls as he looked for the right door. Once found he rapped his knuckles firmly on the wooden surface. 

The door opened, the occupant stepping aside to let him in. Zhou Mi took the opportunity as he entered to subtly inspect his new client, deciding that the photo that Jia had emailed had been accurate - not that Zhou Mi expected anything less, not with the agency's strict processes.

Cho Kyuhyun. Late 20s. Assistant Director of a renewable energies company, one that was on the cusp of becoming one of the most important in the country. He was tall, slim but of a stockier build than Zhou Mi, with jet black hair and dark eyes that gave little away. He was cute rather than handsome, and barefoot, dressed in a crisp white shirt with the collar unbuttoned and grey trousers. His hair, and the slight bit of skin exposed by his shirt, was damp, as if he'd just stepped out of the shower. Zhou Mi approved, he liked it when his clients showered beforehand. 

Kyuhyun was holding a tumbler with a splash of amber liquid in the bottom, his hand unadorned and free of any jewelery. There was no tan line on his ring finger. 

"Mr Cho? I'm Zhou Mi," Zhou Mi said, holding out his hand, as if for a handshake. But when Kyuhyun clasped it, Zhou Mi didn't let go, instead sliding his thumb up to caress the inside of his wrist. It was a little trick of his, a gesture to promote intimacy, but also a way to test what someone might be feeling by the beating of their pulse. 

"Do you want a drink?" Kyuhyun asked him, his pulse jumpy under Zhou Mi's touch. _Interesting._ "And call me Kyuhyun," he added as an afterthought as Zhou Mi released him.

Zhou Mi declined the drink, moving to the bed to set his bag down beside it. The room was large for a hotel suite, although obviously not one of the top suites as it was made up of just one room and a separate bathroom. Like the rest of the hotel it was tastefully decorated, mostly done in shades of grey and cream, with touches of aqua in the furnishings. There was a lavish king size bed against one wall, a spacious living area with two couches and a TV, and heavy drapes that hid either a huge window or an entrance to a balcony. 

Zhou Mi moved to the base of the bed, sitting down and leaning back on his hands, the bed linen feeling luxuriously smooth under his fingertips. He resisted the urge to dig his fingers into it - he was a sucker for expensive bedding. "What can I do for you?"

Kyuhyun took a swallow from his glass, eyes travelling up and down Zhou Mi's form. Zhou Mi knew he looked good, hair styled up to show off his eyes, emphasised with just a tiny slick of liner. His was dressed relatively conservatively - pants tight but not obscenely so, showing off the long line of his legs. His black shirt had several buttons undone - one more than Kyuhyun's - providing a glimpse of his smooth chest. 

Some clients wanted to get straight into it, while others preferred to make small talk and pretend their encounter was something other than it was, so Zhou Mi gave Kyuhyun the opportunity to set the tone. Kyuhyun took another drink before settling himself in an armchair opposite the end of the bed, placing the tumbler down on a side table and letting his hands dangle off the armrests. "Can you take your clothes off?"

"Of course," Zhou Mi told him, standing and kicking off his shoes. He made sure to keep eye contact as he stripped, knowing that clients liked that. He unbuttoned his shirt, laying it neatly over a nearby ottoman, followed by his trousers and socks. He didn't bother wearing underwear when he had a job, unless he was specifically requested. Many people would feel awkward being naked in front of a stranger, particularly one who was still fully dressed, but Zhou Mi had been in weirder situations. Besides, he was confident in the way he looked: his skin pale but with a hint of warmth from his time in the sun the other day, lean with just the right amount of muscle. He worked hard to maintain himself and he was proud of the results. 

"Can you finger yourself?" Kyuhyun seemed to express what he wanted in suggestions. It was polite - and unnecessary - Zhou Mi decided not to respond with something greasy like _I can do anything you like_ because while it was unusual, he decided he appreciated it. Zhou Mi reached over to his bag, pulling out a tube of lube, and made himself comfortable on the bed, back against the headboard and legs spread to completely expose himself.

Kyuhyun made no move to join him so Zhou Mi started, squeezing a liberal amount of lube on to his fingers. He'd cleaned and prepped himself earlier, so the two fingers slid in easily. Zhou Mi exhaled softly, working them in and out, thinking dirty filthy thoughts to get himself hard. He was _good_ at this, knowing how to put on a show, knew the best sounds to make so it all seemed genuine. He threw his head back, eyes fluttering as he worked himself open, sliding another finger in to join the others.

There was a rustling, and when Zhou Mi opened his eyes, Kyuhyun was hunched forward, hands on his knees. Apart from a slight pinkness in his cheeks, he looked composed and unaffected.

That wouldn't do at all. 

Zhou Mi increased his efforts, picking up the pace, rubbing the pads of his fingers over his prostate and letting out a loud moan that was swallowed up by the soft furnishings in the room. His cock was fully erect now, and his breathing was heavy, occasional whines leaving his mouth as he fucked himself with his hand. 

There was another rustle as Kyuhyun finally left his chair. But instead of joining him as Zhou Mi expected, he perched on the edge of the bed, watching intently, his eyes hungry. 

"Keep going," he said in a low tone, eyes focussed on the movement of Zhou Mi's fingers as he slid them in and out in a steady rhythm, making Zhou Mi feel so exposed that it sent a flash of arousal into him. "Can you jerk yourself off too? I want to see you come." 

Zhou Mi bit back a moan and obeyed, circling his cock with his other hand to give himself leisurely strokes as he continued to finger himself. It was feeling good now, wasn't just part of the show. He no longer wondered if Kyuhyun was going to touch him - didn't care anymore. Part of him liked being watched, revelled in being the center of attention. He'd always secretly been a bit of a show-off, had always liked being acknowledged for his talents. In another life perhaps he'd be on stage singing heartfelt ballads, but in this one his audience was the ones who paid him to suck, fuck and be fucked. 

He stilled the hand around his cock, giving it a tight squeeze, before starting up again, palm twisting up and over the head, pre-come slick on his skin. He closed his eyes again, chasing the build up of pleasure, and he could almost _feel_ Kyuhyun's gaze, drilling into him, heavy and fierce. Kyuhyun's lower lip was caught in his teeth and Zhou Mi had a sudden urge to see what he'd look like when he wasn't keeping himself under tight control. He wanted to see Kyuhyun with his hair messed up, skin flushed pink, wanted to capture that mouth with his until it was slick and kiss swollen. He jerked himself off with images of Kyuhyun above him, imagining how the muscles in his arms might tense, veins standing out starkly on his pale skin. What would he fuck like? Would he be the sort to take Zhou Mi hard and fast? Would he draw it out? Would he be the type of client who got off making Zhou Mi come first, or would he prefer to leave him unsatisfied? 

Zhou Mi stroked himself faster, matching the quickening speed of his fingers. He crooked them, pressed them hard against his prostate as he felt his orgasm building, and then he was coming, chest heaving and abs tensing as he spurted over his hand and stomach. 

The bed shifted as Kyuhyun got up, briefly leaving the room and returning with a damp washcloth which he handed over without a word. Zhou Mi used it to wipe himself off before pushing himself up to a seated position. 

"Do you want me to - do you?" he asked. 

Kyuhyun shook his head. "No. Sometimes," he mused idly, toying with the pattern on the bed covers, "I find that the anticipation is better than the having." 

"I don't think that's true," Zhou Mi replied, even though it wasn't clear that Kyuhyun was looking for a response. "I can assure you that having me is much, much better than just anticipation."

There was a pause before Kyuhyun laughed, as if he was surprised to find Zhou Mi outright disagreeing with him. "Perhaps." 

Zhou Mi's fee would have been paid directly to his agency prior to him stepping into the room, and since Kyuhyun seemed satisfied - though not in the usual way - Zhou Mi excused himself to use the bathroom, soaping up his hands with the little luxury soap at the side of the sink. When he returned, the curtains had been pulled back and Kyuhyun's back was to him as he stared out the window. 

With his time up, Zhou Mi headed to the door but before he could leave Kyuhyun pressed a tip into his hand, fingers brushing his skin. It was the first contact they'd had the entire evening. 

Zhou Mi pocketed the note without glancing at it. 

"Thanks," he said sincerely. He doubted he was going to get a second request from Kyuhyun, considering the man had paid a rather exorbitant fee just to see him masturbate. Not that Zhou Mi was complaining - there were worse ways to spend a couple of hours. 

"Thank _you_." 

He really was cute, Zhou Mi thought. It was a shame that he wouldn't see him again. "Have a good night."

 

*

 

Zhou Mi groaned as he held the phone to his ear. After leaving the hotel he'd taken a taxi home and fallen straight into a deep sleep after washing his face. Normally he would have showered after meeting with a client, but since they hadn't actually had intercourse, he was happy to wait. 

"You must've made quite the impression," Jia said to him.

"Good morning," he croaked, pulling the covers over his head. His blinds blocked out a lot of light but the room was bright enough that Zhou Mi supposed it was already late morning. "What impression?"

"Mr Cho. He wanted to see you tonight." 

Suddenly Zhou Mi felt completely awake. "He did?" Zhou Mi hadn't been expecting that, not when Kyuhyun hadn't even touched him. 

"Mhmm. He was put out that you're already booked. Said he'd pay double."

Their agency had many clients who didn't hear no often in their normal lives. Despite this, Zhou Mi knew exactly how Jia would've responded. There were several reasons their agency was so successful, so highly valued, and it wasn't just due to the quality of their whores. "You said no." It wasn't a question - Zhou Mi's client for the evening was someone he'd been seeing regularly for over a year. He was older, in his late 40s, the head of a banking company. He was considerate and treated Zhou Mi well. 

He was also married with three children, but it wasn't Zhou Mi's job to judge his client's personal lives. 

"Of course. He had to settle for booking you for the next three nights instead." 

" _Three_ nights. In a row?" Zhou Mi pushed the covers off and sat up. As much as Zhou Mi's regulars liked him, none of them had ever liked him enough to book him for three straight nights. 

"Yup. Hope you have the stamina."

"Fuck off," Zhou Mi replied, but there was no anger in his tone. He flopped back down onto his pillow and stared at his ceiling. He thought about the large tip that Kyuhyun had given him and he felt his lips involuntarily stretch into a smile. "Of course I have the stamina." 

Jia laughed at him, her voice rich with amusement. "Of course you do. That's my boy."


End file.
